World to uncover
by 101weirdways
Summary: Young Arthur so young and innocent... doesn't know what to think when he meets a young girl with fire in her eyes. Another quick two shot... hope you enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Only a short two-shot but hey ho, this is what i spend time doing.**

 **Enjoy and check out some of my other quick stories.**

 **A world yet to uncover**

He was only a young prince, going through his early teen years, red spots dotting his broad face. Most Younger girls fancied over him and dreamed of his handsome looks. Expectations were high of him and all the lower town looked up to him as an example. Arthur Pendragon son of the King and future heir to the throne, destined for the great power over Camelot, But a young boy nonetheless. Young boys get curious.

The young boy had seen what dangers Camelot faced and he saw how his father fought against these dangers. Magic was the thing Arthur saw Uther rage over, shouting, ordering ,pacing. Men and women screamed for their lives while strapped to wooden posts, fire blazing beneath their feet, in the same courtyard he had played in. He wondered often, who these screaming figures were and what they were set out to do.

One bright, sunny morning when only serving boys and bakers were awake, Arthur decided to go on a little adventure, fighting imaginary dragons and evil witches in the woods surrounding his grand home. He did this often and knew that as long as the castle was in sight, he was safe... that's what his Father had told him. Brandishing his small wooden sword, Arthur galloped through the tall fern leaves and hid behind mossy trees, panting and smiling. The serial game he had been playing ,in which he chased the evil beast who climbed trees, upheld it's fun reputation and the prince was having a marvellous time.

When he was waving his sword round his head like he had been taught, he heard a rustle from behind a huge fallen tree trunk and lowered his toy. Carefully, he stepped over to investigate.

"Hello?" He called, waiting for a reply from behind the log. More rustling came along and Arthur took a step back. Suddenly, a head appeared and a face stared at the young boy.

"Hello." it said as it stood up to reveal itself.

"Who are you?" asked the prince, finding it unusual to meet another person in the woods.

"Maia... who are you." she replied, walking over to Arthur and bobbing her head. She was wearing a pale pink shirt tucked into a pair of tight leather trousers and her hair was neatly tied into a plait falling over her shoulder. She was roughly the same age as Arthur so when the stood facing each other, they were eye to eye.

"I'm Arthur..." He said, uncertain how else to respond.

The two teenagers stood awkwardly in the clearing together, looking at each other, until Maia broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Can I play?" She asked Arthur, taking a stick from the floor and waving it about.

"You? But you're a girl!" remarked Arthur. He didn't know that girls could play fighting games; Morgana certainly wouldn't

Maia Pulled a face and tapped Arthur on the shoulder.

"Your it!" she shouted and ran in the opposite direction. Arthur wasn't going to be beaten by this girl so he chased after her and soon they were in a wonderful game. They climbed trees and threw stones and even dipped their feet in the pond, until the sun hung low over the forest. By this time, Maia and Arthur were getting along well and Maia told Arthur a secret.

"I can make fire!" she whispered. Arthur looked confused so Maia showed him. With a simple enchantment, she made her eyes glow like the embers of a dying fire, swirling flames and flowers round her pupils like birds circling the sun. Arthur stared in awe and his mouth hung open. Maia giggled and started to walk away.

"Will I see you again?"Called Arthur after her.

"You bet! same place tomorrow." she replied, calling over her shoulder at the Prince.

Arthur smiled. He would like that. He liked Maia and her flaming eyes. He turned and ran toward the turrets of the grand castle and didn't stop till he flopped down on his nice bed inside.

 **So young and innocent ):**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed reading and will be back soon for part 2.**

 **Meanwhile, please review and tell all your friends. slightly different style this time so let me know if its good or not. Check out my other stuff to (;**

 **See you later Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I KNOW its been ages, but better really really late than never i spose.**

Maia and Arthur played with eachother often and whenever Arthur could grab a spare moment out of the castle, he would bound into the woods to meet his friend by the lake. He especially loved it when Maia showed him the fire in her eyes and he would stare into them watching the colours swirl as he listened to the birds in the trees.

Although he longed to tell his father about his fun times, he was always too busy to socialise with his son and at sword fighting practise, he had to focus more on the blade than a girl in the woods.

One morning, when the sky was red with the morning sun and a dull mist hung over the tips of the fir trees, Maia and Arthur sat talking by the lake, maia making daisy chains with the delicate flowers by the bank and Arthur dipping his young fingers into the icy water. He ran his finger tips through the lake as if it were a long sheet of navy, finespun silk, sending ripples over the water.

After watching the ripples descend into a pitiful wave, Arthur sighed and sat up against the tree Maia was leaning against. She turned to look at him, with her warm smile broading over he pale, freckled face.

"Arthur?" She asked softy.

"What is it?" Arthur wondered, gazing at the black lake.

"Have you heard of... a kiss?" Maia said, blushing and gazing down at her daisy chain.

Arthur looked confused and pulled a puzzled face at Maia. She asked the prince to close his eyes and open the on the count of 20. As he counted, a soft kiss landed on the boy's cheeks and he heard Maia run off into the trees. Arthur smiled. He had liked that kiss and kept his eyes closed as he recounted the smooth touch of Maias lips before he reached 20 and opened his eyes once again. Maia was nowhere to be seen so Arhtur set off again for home, with a warm feeling inside.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

At dinner that night,Arthur sat down at the large oak table in the hall. His father was busy studying a map, but morgana noticed his permanent smile as she ate her meat and array of colourful garden vegetables.

"What are you so happy about Arthur?" She asked curiously.

"A kiss." He replied, his face almost glowing.

This of course made his father look up from his grey old map and the king smiled approvingly at his boy.

"Ah you found a friend in the village i see" He chuckled.

Arthur, delighted he might actually have a proper conversation with his father, carried on talking:

"No. She's in the woods and shes very pretty."

"The woods?" Uther said, his expression dropping dramatically as arthur continued.

"Yes! I met her a month ago. She has swirls all over her skin and..."

"What?" He said, His voice raising.

"Fire..in her eyes" Arthur said, although he was unsure and less enthusiastic than he had been.

Morgana looked back and forth between Arthur and Uther, understanding more of the situation than Arthur.

"A Druid girl?" She gasped, as The kings skin went a deep purple.

"Where do you meet her!" He demanded, rising from his chair, the wooden legs screeching on the stone floor.

"The lake...Whats going on?" The innocent child confused as to what was happening.

"GUARDS!" Uther roared and Arthur watched in horror as his father order Maia to be dragged from the woods to him immediately. He'd rarely been this angry.

 **o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was cold and wet on the day of the execution. Arthur was was forced to watch from the balcny next to his father as his beloved friend was shoved into the square by the Camelot guards.

Uther raised his hand.

The axe went down.

gasps echoed in the audience.

A tear slipped down Arthurs cheek where once, his friend had given him the first kiss he'd ever been given.

Another kiss would never be given by the same rosy lips.

"Never let me hear off you playing with sorcerers ever again..." Uther ordered sternly, staring at the town square where the body was being carried away.

 **Oops... it wasnt meant to get that dark.**

 **Hope you liked and check out my other stories. Also if you like Phan, percy jackson or supernatural, check out brbimfangirlingagain and Samatha2611 :D**

 **Thanks for reading! Xx**


End file.
